


О кражах и гостях

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неловкие попытки авторки написать будущее Убежища, где просто есть ОТ3, а так жизнь идёт своим чередом.</p><p>По ключу Кисы Ванской: ""Хелен, давай временно забудем о наших разногласиях и разберемся с тем, кто выпил уже весь чердак и погреб". А потом окажется, что Тесла тут не причем" (ключ традиционно истолкован вольно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	О кражах и гостях

Всё началось с того, что в "погребе" (хромированное помещение едва ли было на него похоже, ну да ладно) исчезла приличная часть винных запасов.  
\- Долгая ночь в лаборатории? - насмешливо спросил Генри у Теслы при встрече. - Это ж с какой скоростью надо было пить?  
Тесла воззрился на него с недоумением, которое даже было похоже на искреннее.  
\- Это не я, - обиженно сказал он Магнус потом.  
На лице у той немедленно образовалось выражение вежливого недоверия.  
\- Ну почему сразу я? - пожаловался Тесла Друитту ещё через некоторое время. - Там же даже часть сортов друг с другом не сочеталась!  
Друитт насмешливо хмыкнул, от чего Тесла только горделиво вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- О нет-нет-нет, - закатила глаза Кейт, стоило ей только его увидеть. - Мне всё равно, ты ли это сделал или нет, главное, пустые бутылки убери самостоятельно!  
  
Потом у Кейт кто-то разворовал запасы патронов.  
\- Серьёзно? - воздела руки она. - И даже без стволов? Если у нас тут завёлся террорист, то он или она настолько же глупы, насколько неуловимы!  
\- Разберёмся, - вздохнула Магнус, перепроверяя показания камер наблюдения.  
Кейт, тем не менее, облазила всё и сама. Но ничто в новом Убежище не подсказало ей, куда делась амуниция, поэтому, выбравшись из потайного хода прямо в лабораторию, где над каким-то препаратом работали Тесла и Друитт, Кейт мрачно сказала:  
\- Отлично, теперь у нас неизвестно кто, неизвестно где – и с оружейным складом. - Посмотрела на Теслу: - И, может, ещё и пьяный при этом в дребадан, если вино выпил всё-таки не доктор вампир.  
\- Хэй! – не оценил прозвища Тесла.  
  
Поняв, что именно пропало следующим, Уилл хлопнул ладонью по лицу, отсмеялся и пошёл искать, с кем поделиться новостями.  
\- Да ладно, - фыркнула Кейт, которую он встретил первой. - Боссу уже докладывал?  
\- Доложу, как встречу, - ответил Уилл.  
В поисках Магнус он заглянул в холл, в котором она часто по вечерам сидела с Друиттом и Теслой. В новом Убежище это была последняя стилизация под прежние времена: камин, даже если и электрический, обитые плюшем диван и кресла, мебель под красное дерево, тяжёлые бархатные портьеры. Иллюзию оставили явно из сентиментальных соображений, но в итоге она пригодилась.  
Троица и в самом деле находилась в холле. Они занимали диван, и ради разнообразия в центре сидел Друитт, читающий какие-то старые газетные вырезки. Магнус рядом с ним что-то изучала на планшете, свободной рукой выводя на колене Друитта то ли узоры, то ли формулы. Тесла, откинувшись на плечо Друитта, тоже был погружён в планшет и только нетерпеливо цыкал зубом, что-то там строча.  
\- В чём дело, Уилл? – подняла голову от работы Магнус.  
Он заколебался, испытав мимолётную неловкость от того, как явно они трое демонстрировали свои отношения.  
Но личную жизнь начальницы не принимать - в Убежище не работать, так что Уилл вспомнил, за чем шёл, и сказал:  
\- Магнус, помните, у нас была кладовка садово-археологического инвентаря? Лопаты там, кирки, грабли? Так вот, теперь обнесли и её.  
Тесла застонал и прижал руку к лицу.  
\- Отлично, - с отвращением произнёс он. - Теперь наши террористы ещё и устраивают под нас подкоп.  
\- С пьяных глаз, - вставил Друитт.  
\- Ну, да, если это всё-таки был не Никола... - задумчиво покивала Магнус.  
\- Я всё ещё считаю это заговором! - жарко возразил Тесла. - Как вы можете думать, что это я, когда совершенно очевидно, что меня пытаются подставить?!  
Одарив его взглядом, полным сомнений, Друитт повернулся к Магнус:  
\- Хелен, давай забудем наши разногласия по этому вопросу, решим, что в отношении Николы у нас презумпция невиновности, и разберёмся, кто на самом деле выпил всё вино, стащил патроны и вот теперь ещё и обзавёлся лопатами?  
\- Ну, - вздохнула Магнус, откладывая планшет, - других планов на вечер всё равно не было. К тому же, может, и хорошо, что наши таинственные воры забрались конкретно в эту кладовку. У меня там кое на чём были датчики слежения, если повезёт, как раз это и стащили.  
\- У вас были датчики слежения на  _лопатах_? - задрал брови Уилл.  
Она широко улыбнулась:  
\- Ты не представляешь, чего только ни случается на раскопках!  
  
Некоторое время потребовалось, чтобы активировать и настроить систему, но зато, когда всё было готово, местонахождение похищенного инвентаря высветилось немедленно.  
\- Я была уверена, что нижние уровни прилегают к глухой скале, - задумчиво поделилась Магнус, глядя на монитор. – Однако же, если никакой ошибки нет, все наши вещи находятся внутри.  
\- Ну что, ищем тайные туннели? – хрустнула пальцами Кейт.   
\- Всегда полезно знать, откуда к нам могут нагрянуть незваные гости… - пробормотал Друитт.  
Генри только молча начал составлять список необходимого оборудования.  
Но больше всего пригодился в итоге Тесла, который прощупал стены в подозрительном квадрате руками и нашёл в одном месте отнюдь не камень.  
Вскрытие показало, что перед ними находился стальной лист с маскировочным напылением, прятавший за собой проход.  
\- Наши террористы наконец придумали что-то умное, - заметил Уилл.  
\- Это не они, это я, - вздохнула Магнус. - То есть, конечно, проход - не моих рук дело, но вот маскировка стащена из партии, которую изготовили по моему заказу. Только вот все такие листы были установлены в этом Убежище почти двадцать пять лет назад. Ну что же, предлагаю залезть внутрь и познакомиться уже наконец с нашими соседями!  
Уилла передёрнуло, а Кейт пробормотала:  
\- Я знала, что вы это сейчас скажете…  
Хелен Магнус улыбнулась и достала пистолет, и Тесла вздохнул:  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы я пошёл первым? Всё-таки риск, что я пострадаю, куда меньше.  
\- Зато риск, что ты спровоцируешь агрессию, куда больше, Никола, - возразила Магнус. – Нет уж, первой иду я. А ты прикрывай.  
Проход уходил вглубь и вниз, и был узким, но не настолько, чтобы не смог пройти человек. Вот высота потолка подкачала - Друитт, замыкавший шествие, вынужден был постоянно пригибаться.  
\- Док, всё окей? - обеспокоенно уточнил по радиосвязи Генри, вместе с Уиллом остававшийся снаружи.  
\- Всё нормально, - откликнулась Магнус, осторожно подсвечивая дорогу перед собой.  
\- Там скоро пустота, судя по приборам, - сказал Генри. - Пещера или комната.  
\- Спасибо, будем иметь в виду.  
И действительно, тоннель на изгибе вывел их сперва в одну небольшую пещеру, в которой стоял знакомый запах, а потом в другую, побольше, где запах уже превратился в тяжёлый алкогольный дух.  
Кейт первой демонстративно надела респиратор, и её примеру не последовал только Тесла.  
На полу пещеры валялись пустые бутылки и выпотрошенные патроны.  
И наконец фонарь Магнус обнаружил в углу что-то спящее и поблёскивавшее в свете луча чешуёй.  
Хелен подняла руку, показывая, чтобы все оставались на своих местах, и не торопясь приблизилась к существу. То, впрочем, не пошевелилось.  
Хелен наклонилась, сохраняя некоторую дистанцию, но нападать всё ещё никто не нападал. Даже когда она наконец коснулась чешуи рукой в перчатке.  
После минутного обследования Хелен выпрямилась и объявила:  
\- Можно не беспокоиться, она проспит ещё долго.  
\- "Она"? - переспросил Тесла, с сомнением взирая на рептилоида.  
\- Да, это шети, у них самки и самцы достаточно сильно различаются по окрасу чешуи, - кивнула Магнус. - Довольно разумный вид, кстати.  
\- В меру, - отозвалась Кейт, сидящая на корточках у сложенной батареи бутылок. - Потому что этот разумный вид тут готовил закладку коктейлей Молотова, которая бы подорвала не только нас, но заодно и её.  
Магнус перешла к ней и тоже обозрела приготовленные самодельные бомбы.  
\- Интересно, что, похоже, мы не были целью, - заметила она. - Судя по тому, как идёт тоннель, и как заложены бутылки, бедняжка просто очень хотела от нас сбежать. Должно быть, я потревожила её место обитания, когда начала строить здесь Убежище, а когда мы окончательно здесь поселились, она почувствовала себя загнанной в ловушку.  
Друитт закатил глаза:  
\- Хелен, позволь тебе напомнить, что твоя "бедняжка" едва не разрушила твоё же Убежище.  
\- Но ненамеренно, - возразила Магнус. - Я думаю, мы с ней обстоятельно поговорим, когда она проспится, и если она всё ещё будет нас бояться - поможем ей уйти более цивилизованным способом. А если не будет - предложим остаться. Шети не такой агрессивный вид.  
Тесла и Друитт синхронно вздохнули, а Кейт уточнила:  
\- "Проспится"? То есть это всё-таки пьяный сон?  
\- Конечно, - раздражённо ответил ей Тесла, с прискорбием созерцая лужу у своих ног. - Эта мерзкая тварь взяла бутылки лучшего вина только для тары. И выливала всё сюда по мере необходимости.  
\- Физиология, менее восприимчивая к алкоголю, против небольшого замкнутого пространства и алкогольных паров, - Магнус встала рядом с ним, обнимая его за талию. - Я думаю, она даже не поняла, что на неё влияет. - Она нажала кнопку на гарнитуре. - Генри, Уилл, мы с Джоном сейчас транспортируем нашу гостью в лазарет, а вы можете прийти сюда и помочь обезвредить плоды её трудов.  
\- Почему у меня чувство, что ты уже мысленно выбрала для неё комнату, имя и круг обязанностей? - вздохнул Друитт, помогая ей поднять шети.  
\- Ну что ты, Джон, - улыбнулась Хелен Магнус за несколько секунд до того, как они телепортировались. - Абнормалы - не животные. Так что имя, если захочет, она назовёт нам сама.


End file.
